


Dirk: Take Charge by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Dirk: Take Charge by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk: Take Charge by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Dirk: Take Charge  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : Dirk/Equius  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No Archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : You're going to leave the toybox in the closet tonight, because you are fairly certain that you can ruin him six ways to Sunday without even a pair of fuzzy handcuffs to back you up, and you really don't want to give the poor guy an aneurysm or something. Humanstuck, aged-up characters, dom/sub, ssc, being STRONG is sexy, porn battle,  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335213)  
**Length** 0:27:08  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012083003.zip)


End file.
